


A Warden's Tale

by RinSlayer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Ancient Treaties, Betrayal, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Triangles, Mages and Templars, Politics, Unrequited Love, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSlayer/pseuds/RinSlayer
Summary: Rhiannon Couseland is a noble that lived through the unpredictable. The loss of the ones she loved drove her to the Grey Wardens, an ancient order that is to stop any darkspawn. Recruited by Duncan, a senior Grey Warden, her life of adventure and romance began.But at what cost?





	A Warden's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I should be focusing on "A New Beginning" but I will be very honest. I started playing Dragon age just around September, and I am ADDICTED. I just wanted to write about the journey of my character and about the choices I made. 
> 
> Notice: There will be parts that are made up by me!

A resounding thud echoed through the empty alleyway. The sound of metal hitting the ground as it's owner had let it go to steady themselves. The heaving and puffing had caught the attention of the mabari as it tried to locate the target. Ears straight, posture in a deadly, defensive stance, and the menacing look that the mabari had made bystanders rush away from the dog. As it caught sight of its target, the mabari ran, chasing after the figure that tried to flee.

Others watched in mild amusement as the mabari chased the young noble that they had grown fond of over the years. The noble clenched tightly on the pole that they held, a smile slowly grew on their face. The dog barked and howled, happily chasing after the noble.

"Rhiannon! Young lady, get back before the mabari decides to make you its lunch!" a woman in her late forties emerged from the gates. Her face held wisdom that many will ignore, a tone that will make even the guards think twice, her hair began to grow grey showing how the years as a nanny had taken a toll.

The young girl stopped running, turning abruptly to look at her nanny. But she only answered the woman with a smile before she resumed her games with her pet mabari. Nan, the nanny, gazed at the ground, defeated, as she could not get the girl to stop. 

"I'll get her for ye, nan," a young boy in his mid-teens offered, willing to give up his free time to retrieve the young girl. Nan sighed giving silent thanks to the maker.

"Make sure, she gets washed too, Gilmore!" was all Nan said before she went back to prepare supper. No nob,e lady was allowed on the table if her feet and hands were covered in mud!

Gilmore gave out a chuckle, giving himself a reminder to do as told. He can face the scolding of the Teyrn, captain and his own mother, but if it were Nan, he cannot bear the scolding. He follows the tracks of the dog and Rhiannon, using the skills he has learned so far. As he got closer to the culprits of the once clean streets, he saw the mabari liking the noble girl's face.

"Stop it I tell you! No one can lick my face clean, not even a cute puppy!" She yelled out with a loud giggle. The mabari barked happily continuing his actions.

Gilmore leaned against the wall, watching them. He marveled at the sight of his friend, wondering why she would not bother to stay and study like her brother Fergus does. He laughed at the thought though. He could not imagine, Rhiannon staying put in one area without causing havoc. Gilmore was pretty sure that if Rhiannon could, she would have the whole study burnt to crisp. 

Deciding that he had enough at the sight of her being licked clean by a dog "Rhiannon! Let's go before Nan decides to send for Fergus" That caught the attention of the girl, Fergus meant she will be sent to Mother and Father, Mother and Father meant scolding and scolding meant more hours of study and less of play. 

"Coming! This mabari won't leave me alone!" she barely managed to say it for the dog continued to make her laugh. Gilmore rolled his eyes, walking to the aid of his friend. Rhiannon looked like a complete child, and in all honesty, she is a child. Barely entering her twelfth birthday.

That reminds him... the secret must be kept a secret.

Gilmore picked up the pup, wondering how a young mabari could be so malicious looking already. But the way the dog's tongue hand lazily out of his mouth made Gilmore take back everything he thought of. Once a puppy, always a puppy. Rhiannon giggled as she lifted herself up, wiping the mud from her hands onto the white dress she had. White dress. Nan was going to have quite the fit.

"You do know, you are wearing a white dress" Gilmore pointed out for her to realize.

Her big bright sapphire eyes with a tint of red looked at him "Oh, I do. I just love making Nan mad!" she tilted her head confused as to why he would dare ask her such a question. Gilmore did not want more than to smack her on the end, but he could not imagine that he will be called upon the Teyrn. Instead, he flicked her forehead making the young noble yelp.

"What was that for?!" she yelled out as they went inside the barracks, the closest building that had a sink for her to clean her hands and feet. The guards nodded their heads at them, the women chuckling at the sight of the noble they are to protect casually arguing with her best friend. 

"Know that this will be the third time in a week that you'll set Nan's temper off! Ye see those grey hairs?" he added, using another sink to wash the pup and his hands as well. The dog whimpered as he was forced to be scrubbed with the vile soap, and be drenched in that despicable water.

Rhiannon splashed some water on her face before she did the same to Gilmore. She pushed her bottom lip out, showing her complaint with her expressions. Gilmore gave her a blank expression, continuing to clean the dog. They fell into silence. Even the guards noticed the growing awkwardness. 

Gilmore glanced at her as he finished washing the dog off, "What are you gonna name the dog? It took a liking to ya" he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Mabari's choose their owners well, and it seems that this mabari chose her instead of him.

Rhiannon thought of a name, humming as she looked around for inspiration. She stopped and looked at a painting before making a decision "Yates" was all she said, stepping off the stool she was on. Gilmore grimaced at the name choice.

"Yates? Of all names you could've chosen, Yates" he looked at her baffled, he already knew her bad sense of name choices, but that was just horrible! Who names their pet, Yates? Rhiannon felt hurt at the immediately dislike for the name she chose. 

She forced herself to act natural "But Yates sounds good!" she argued back hoping that she would not have to explain the reason why she chose it. 

Gilmore scoffed "Why not Blakely? Look at his coat, it's dark as the bleakest meadows!" Yates realized that his coat was insulted and proceeded to bark endlessly at Gilmore. Rhiannon chuckled at the struggle of Gilmore as he tried to apologize to the smart hound.

"What's all this noise about?" A boy just about fifteen emerged from the door, the guards stood up to show their respect. The boy, nodded at the soldier giving them the permission to proceed. 

Rhiannon and Gilmore gawked at each other, silently blaming each other for taking too long.

"Brother! Well, I'll be honest. I skipped my studies" She confessed, just as Gilmore said that they were only cleaning up.

Fergus raised an eyebrow not surprised "That, I am aware of. Say, is that a mabari?" his eyebrows were rose up significantly.That could only mean one thing.

"My little sister finally found a friend!" Fergus yelled out in mock surprise. Rhiannon growled grabbing her pole and pointing it threateningly at her brother. Fergus apologized repeatedly as Gilmore continued to laugh.

"Well, now that you're all cleaned up, I say we go eat!" Gilmore hated to ruin the hopeful wish that they were able to eat so early. There had been no day where anyone in the castle ate early due to some person.

Gilmore coughed getting the attention of Fergus "I must apologize for spoiling your hope, but it seems that your sister is still in dire need to change..." Rhiannon glared playfully, more time for her to mess with it seems. 

Fergus realized that her sister's dress was completely soaked with water and the dirt was beginning to spread. The young lad pinched the bridge of his nose, agitated that there can not be one normal day. 

"Let's get you changed before Mother and Father find out" Fergus led both of them out, instructing Gilmore to prepare the table while he brought Rhiannon to her room. Yates happily followed his new partner.  
\---  
The family ate in relative but comfortable silence. Fergus was playing with the dagger that he had received not too long ago, Rhiannon was busy giving attention to her new dog. The Teyrns were watching both of children with content. This gave an idea to Teyrn Eleanor.

"Bryce, why don't you train Rhiannon as well? She seems to be at the age where she would need to know to how to protect herself" as the lady was a fighter herself before she settled down, it would be the best way to make sure Rhiannon would still get the studies she needed.

Bryce thought about this "That was something I had long debated with the captain. Though the captain thinks that our little pup should remain as a lady" the thought of Rhiannon staying as a graceful couseland lady was definitely what Fergus can imagine.

Fergus gave a wishful expression "Why not let her train with me? I've been teaching her some ways she can use a dagger after all" The brother noticed how skilled his sister was when it came to dual wielding. Eleanor frowned in confusion, a rogue? Not one of the family ever became a rogue, not even the ancestors before! She looked at her husband hoping that he has an answer.

Bryce looked like he loved the idea "Then it's been decided, Rhiannon will learn how to be a rogue" the lass looked at her parents baffled.

"Do I have a say in this?!" Fergus only laughed at her.

"No little sis, you do not, just think about it, however, you'll be the first noble that went rogue!" Rhiannon grumbled a reply, maybe rogue wasn't going to be as boring as a warrior. Then the words sunk fully.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" 

"Nothing! I'm just saying-"

"Mother, Fergus is making fun of me!" Rhiannon complained playfully running over to where her mother was seated. Eleanor laughed heartedly, loving how her children were still acting like kids. 

"Enough, Rhiannon, you will start your lessons tomorrow. Understood?" Bryce said with finality. Rhiannon nodded her head before she rushed to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will actually continue this, but since the events of the game are still fresh in my head, I probably would be writing a lot more. Thank you for reading!


End file.
